The Champion (song)
The Champion is the first track from The Champion album, performed by Matenrō. A sample trailer was released on YouTube on February 1, 2019. Track Info *Lyrics: Zeebra *Composition/Arrangement: Zeebra & RIKI *Vocals: Matenrō Lyrics |-|English= ---(All)--- This is Shinjuku’s Matenro ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- MC GIGOLO ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- I'm DOPPO ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- ill-DOC Let’s go! ---(All)--- We are number one Yes we are the champions When we go rap-pap-pan If you’re hearin’ this everybody jump around We are number one Yes we are the champions When we go rap-pap-pan If you’re hearin’ this everybody jump around ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- We’re the number one rappers Yeah, Shinjuku’s the number one rappers Turn up, go hard tonight A monumental champagne tower in plain sight! Tonight we toast! ’till the morning keep this high, party all night A toast! The victory party’s never-ending, alright? A toast! C’mon drink it all up hey Drink up all the liquor in this pub, hey Finally standing at the top of all divisions But of course, for us, it’s a given No one else can copy us even if they try Coming up with this spectacular flow, going high But this isn’t enough we want more Always dressed for war Keep on begging you no-names, what a bore! Not even worth our time, don’t come around here anymore! ---(All)--- We are number one Yes we are the champions When we go rap-pap-pan If you’re hearin’ this everybody jump around We are number one Yes we are the champions When we go rap-pap-pan If you’re hearin’ this everybody jump around ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Us being number one means Can’t say who might target us next you know So keep the details of my life on the down-low But no matter what, work is the same old same old Fighting amongst ourselves, the thought is hilarious But if it happened, my mental state would be precarious My cynicality, reality, all blending together interactively Making me almost puke, just simple causality But showing off my skills to the crowd Fills me with honor, if I’m allowed The name’s Doppo, once I snap, I’m unstoppable Escaping from my beatdown is impossible Winning is my only option Doesn’t matter who I face, they better take caution Just the usual approach for my enemies Snapping, raging, with all my obscenities ---(All)--- We are number one Yes we are the champions When we go rap-pap-pan If you’re hearin’ this everybody jump around We are number one Yes we are the champions When we go rap-pap-pan If you’re hearin’ this everybody jump around ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- We are Matenro For the city of Shinjuku, there is no status quo Look at the underside, a twisted spiral flow Live in the city, die in the city Nationality doesn’t matter, all coalesce into this municipality Victory is the proof of our existence The fate of this melancholy nation Making our sleepless nights persistent Fists slammed on the table, no paths open in the distance Now that we’ve won The country will be saved with our assistance Winning, or otherwise being the king Listing the things needed for qualifying? Power? Expertise? Prosperity? Or all of these? Then chase your dreams, devoting your self in all its entirety Wielding the scalpel of revolution with dexterity Past the darkness, a faint light gives clarity This operation, no, this story so strange From just a sound, everything is arranged ---(All)--- We are number one Yes we are the champions When we go rap-pap-pan If you’re hearin’ this everybody jump around We are number one Yes we are the champions When we go rap-pap-pan If you’re hearin’ this everybody jump around |-|Romaji= orera ga nanbaa wan Yes we a di champion When we go rap-pap-pan kiitara mina Jump around orera ga nanbaa wan Yes we a di champion When we go rap-pap-pan kiitara mina Jump around orera ga nanbaa wan rappaa sou shinjuku ga nanbaa wan rappaa konbanwa gangan Turn up me no mae ni wa dodekai shanpan tawaa kyou wa shukuhai asa made High Party all night shukuhai owaru koto nai shukushoukai shukuhai saa zenbu nomitsukuse Hey mise no sakenomi tsukuse Hey tsui ni tatta dibijon no chouten orera nara atarimae da touzen dare ga yarou ga mane dekinee hade na furou de ageteku ze demo mada manzoku ni wa hodotooi itsudatte woriaa no yosooi zako ga tsumaranee monogoi aitenya shitenee ze kiyagare ototoi orera ga nanbaa wan Yes we a di champion When we go rap-pap-pan kiitara mina Jump around orera ga nanbaa wan Yes we a di champion When we go rap-pap-pan kiitara mina Jump around orera ga nanbaa wan tte koto wa dare ni nerawareru ka wakaranai hitsuyou ijou sujou akasanai to demo iitai ga shokuba wa kawaranai nakatagai suru hodo baka janai darou ga nna koto attaraba tamaranai na mousou to jouhou ga sakusou nonsutoppu de nounai kakemegutte hakisou tada ore no sukiru ga oozei no mae de shoumei dekita no wa kouei kono ore ga doppo kiretara dare hitori sutoppu wo kakerenai hodo furu bokko kekkyoku yaru shika neen daro? dare ga aite demo katsu shika neen daro? naraba itsumo no kurawasu made buchi kirete bougen unarasu dake orera ga nanbaa wan Yes we a di champion When we go rap-pap-pan kiitara mina Jump around orera ga nanbaa wan Yes we a di champion When we go rap-pap-pan kiitara mina Jump around wareware ga matenrou shinjuku no machi wa tsune ni hatenkou uragawa mirya karamiatta rasenjou soko de ikite soko de shindeku kokuseki nado towarenai daremo sugu najindeku koko ni ikita akashi shouri koso ga shukumei maiyo nemurezu ureu kuni no yukue michi ga hirakezu kobushi tataku tsukue katta ima koso watashitachi no kuni wo sukue ouja tsumari ou da naraba ou ga nani wo motte ou to yobareuru darou ka sore wa chikara soretomo chie soretomo tomi soretomo sono subete mi wo nageuchi yume ou nomi kakumei e no mesu nara te no naka ni makkurayami nuketara usu akari kono ope iya kono ki na monogatari naraba tatta ima oto wo tatete hajimatta bakari orera ga nanbaa wan Yes we a di champion When we go rap-pap-pan kiitara mina Jump around orera ga nanbaa wan Yes we a di champion When we go rap-pap-pan kiitara mina Jump around |-|Kanji= これがシンジュク 麻天狼 MC GIGOLO 俺がDOPPO ill-DOC Let’s go! 俺らがナンバーワン Yes we a di champion When we go rap-pap-pan 聴いたら皆Jump around 俺らがナンバーワン Yes we a di champion When we go rap-pap-pan 聴いたら皆Jump around 俺らがナンバーワンラッパー そうシンジュクがナンバーワンラッパー 今晩はガンガンTurn up 目の前にはどデカイシャンパンタワー 今日は祝杯　朝までHigh Party all night 祝杯　終わる事ない　祝勝会 祝杯　さあ全部飲み尽くせ Hey 店の酒飲み尽くせ Hey ついに立ったディビジョンの頂点 俺らなら当たり前だ　当然 誰がやろうが真似出来ねえ 派手なフローで上げてくぜ でもまだ満足には程遠い いつだってウォリアーの装い 雑魚がつまらねえ物乞い 相手にゃしてねえぜ来やがれ一昨日 俺らがナンバーワン Yes we a di champion When we go rap-pap-pan 聴いたら皆Jump around 俺らがナンバーワン Yes we a di champion When we go rap-pap-pan 聴いたら皆Jump around 俺らがナンバーワンって事は 誰に狙われるか分からない 必要以上素性明かさない とでも言いたいが職場は変わらない 仲違い　する程馬鹿じゃないだろうが んな事あったらばたまらないな 妄想と情報が錯綜 ノンストップで脳内駆け巡って吐きそう ただ　俺のスキルが大勢の前で 証明出来たのは光栄 この俺が独歩　キレたら誰一人ストップを 掛けれない程フルボッコ 結局やるしかねえんだろ？ 誰が相手でも勝つしかねえんだろ？ ならばいつもの食らわすまで ブチ切れて暴言唸らすだけ 俺らがナンバーワン Yes we a di champion When we go rap-pap-pan 聴いたら皆Jump around 俺らがナンバーワン Yes we a di champion When we go rap-pap-pan 聴いたら皆Jump around 我々が麻天狼 シンジュクの街は常に破天荒 裏側見りゃ絡み合った螺旋状 そこで生きてそこで死んでく 国籍など問われない　誰もすぐ馴染んでく ここに生きた証　勝利こそが宿命 毎夜眠れず　憂う国の行方 道が開けず　拳叩く机 勝った今こそ私達の国を救え 王者　つまり王だ　ならば王が 何を持って王と　呼ばれ得るだろうか それは力　それとも知恵　それとも富 それともその全て　身を投げ打ち夢追うのみ 革命へのメスなら手の中に 真っ暗闇抜けたら薄灯り このオペ　いやこの奇な物語ならば たった今　音を立てて始まったばかり 俺らがナンバーワン Yes we a di champion When we go rap-pap-pan 聴いたら皆Jump around 俺らがナンバーワン Yes we a di champion When we go rap-pap-pan 聴いたら皆Jump around Credits * Translation by HypmicEN. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Matenrou Category:Music